The Way You Make Me Feel
by KobizenOne
Summary: After two weeks of mourning the loss of their friend, Bo and company have succeeded in getting Kenzi back. But they also brought back something else. What are they going to do? My take on how season 5 should start. Thievyrie endgame.
1. Chapter 1

_Lost Girl created by Michelle Lovretta. Copyright © Prodigy Pictures and Canwest Global._

_Fan fiction original story and concept Copyright © KobizenOne._

_This is a work of fiction. Some names, characters, items/objects, places, and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. No part of this story may be reproduced without the permission of the author. This story is available free of charge and cannot be re-distributed for profit._

**This story is rated Mature – contains minor coarse language, some violence and adult themes.**

* * *

It was a cold gray early Monday afternoon as a bolt of lightning tore across the sky, thunder rolling in from the west. The wind whistled through the trees and the bushes sighed. Tamsin sat on her chair, slumped over and depressed, looking out her window in a zombie-like daze that overlooked the apartment complex.

It's been two weeks since that dreadful day. A day of mourning among friends and family. The day Kenzi sacrificed herself to save the world. It hit Bo really hard as the succubus cursed herself for not realizing the young woman's intentions. It especially hit Tamsin the hardest, like ten thousand tons of bricks falling down on you. Kenzi was always there for her, helping the valkyrie through the rebirth process and protecting her when she could not protect herself, something no one has ever done before for Tamsin. She grew close to the small brunette during that time.

So when Bo, Trick, Dyson and Lauren came to see the blonde about a week ago to discuss their plan on getting Kenzi back, Tamsin had very little hope of succeeding. The group constantly asked for her help and participation, but the valkyrie kept reminding them that what they were attempting has never been done before. That last moment of seeing Kenzi alive constantly replayed in her head, remembering every little detail about her human friend before she stumbled through the portal:

_As Bo tried to fight through Dyson's grip, she yelled out to Kenzi. The valkyrie saw the young woman turn around and smile; the small brunette's face filled with love and happiness. At that moment, Tamsin knew that the best friend Kenzi cared and loved for as a sister was finally there for her, something that the small brunette was desperately seeking for the past few months._

A knock at the door disrupted the valkyrie's train of thoughts. "Who is it," Tamsin inquired, her voice cracked.

"Can we come in," a familiar voice gently asked. The blonde slowly closed her eyes, knowing who was behind the door.

"Just let me be," the valkyrie's words choked in her throat.

"Please?"

Tamsin hesitated for a moment, trying to clear all traces of sorrow and grief from her face. "Fine," she replied softly. "It's unlocked."

The door creaked open as Bo, Dyson and Lauren silently strolled in.

"How are you doing," the shifter delicately asked.

Tamsin pulled several tissues from the box, shifting her gaze to everyone in the room. Her sparkling emeralds filled with unshed tears. Dyson hated to see Tamsin like this as he released a heartfelt sigh.

"Tamsin," Dyson started.

"Don't," the valkyrie interrupted, her hand covering her mouth to stifle a sob. A lone tear escaped from the corner of her eye as she looked down, her voice cracking, "Just … please don't."

Bo knelt beside Tamsin as she tried to comfort her by gently squeezing her knee. "Tamsin, this isn't healthy for you," the succubus pleaded. "You've been locked up in your apartment for over two weeks now since it happened. You're pushing us away and …"

"Did you find her," the valkyrie blurted out as she stared out the window with a blank expression on her face.

With her peripheral vision, Tamsin noticed that everyone bowed their head in silence. She knew what that meant; their plan failed. The valkyrie's bottom lip quivered as she spoke in a shaky voice, wiping her nose with a tissue, "I told you. It's never been done before. We just have to deal with it ... she's gone."

"Tamsin, you need …" Dyson tried to offer his comfort for the valkyrie, but Tamsin interrupted the shifter with her unsettling voice and sad eyes.

"I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't even think straight. I ... I just can't stop thinking about her. My heart hurts Dyson. It really hurts." Tamsin looked out the window once again.

Lauren interjected, "We're all grieving Tamsin. She was a part of us as well. It will take time. Trust me."

Time. That is something Tamsin can't deal with. Trying to live her life without the small brunette hit her hard in the gut. The waterworks finally broke through the valkyrie's exterior.

"I'm a valkyrie," her breathing labored and voice strained. "We're built for war, not emotions. And yet I feel this way ... because of her. In all my lifetimes, I never met anyone like her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know if I can go on. I miss her ... so damn much." Tamsin quickly covered her face with her hands as she shook uncontrollably, her sobs permeating through the apartment.

Bo placed her hand on the valkyrie's shoulder as she whispered in her ear, "We all missed her Tamsin." She slowly removed her hand from Tamsin's shoulder and stood up.

It took several seconds to register finally what Bo said. Tamsin gradually stared at the group with questioning eyes, wiping her tears away with the tissue. "Missed," she asked curiously.

Everyone smiled at her as they shifted their gaze to the open door.

"Tam Tam," a small voice called out in the distance.

Tamsin's eyes grew wide as a small shadow casually walked into the apartment. The valkyrie shot up from her chair and weaved around the group, standing within ten feet of the dark mass. The blonde brought her shaky hands up to her mouth as if she was praying, her voice in a shaky whisper, "Kenzi?!"

The shadow moved closer to the valkyrie as it stood under the ceiling lights. Her petite frame stood at attention, her black mane flowed freely down to the middle of her back. The tight-fitting clothes accentuated every curve of her figure. Her fingers fidgeted eagerly as her piercing blue orbs looked at her disheveled friend with love and concern. She flashed a genuine smile as she whispered softly, "It's me."

Tamsin's breathing became erratic as she cupped her hands over her mouth, quickly glaring at the group with uncertainty in her eyes. She quickly dropped her hands to her sides, clenching them into tight fists. The valkyrie lowered her voice as she gravely asked, "This better not be some sick joke you are pulling."

"It's not a joke," the young woman said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's really me."

The valkyrie diverted her attention to the young woman in front of her as she gradually took a small step back. The small brunette's smile slowly faded from her face as she gently wrapped her arms around her body.

"I'm sorry," Tamsin apologized in an unsettled whisper. "But I need to know."

The small brunette quickly nodded in acceptance. She did not blame Tamsin for being like this; if she were in her shoes she would act the same way, wanting to know the person standing in front of her was who they say they were.

The blonde swallowed hard, composing herself as best she could as she asked the first question, "What did I say to you after we won the Dance-Off Deathmatch?"

The young woman chuckled lightly, "I think I clenched my cheeks too hard." The small brunette took a step towards Tamsin.

Tamsin couldn't help but flash a small smile as she took a step towards Kenzi. "Lucky guess," her voice strained. She wiped her nose with the tissue as she continued her questioning. "What was Trick's emergency source of blood stored in when we found it at the Dal that day?"

The small brunette smiled again as her eyes began to water, her voice breaking at the end, "Inside a magical Japanese puzzle box." She took another step forward to the valkyrie.

The blonde's bottom lip quivered, drawing in a shaky breath as she took another step forward, her heart beating faster. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she asked, in a shaky voice, one last question to the young woman, "On the day ... you sacrificed yourself ... you had me translate a passage for you from the small book I found. Afterwards, you made me promise you something. What was that promise ... word for word?"

The small brunette closed her eyes for a split second as a lone tear rolled down her cheek, her bottom lip trembled. She slowly brought her hands to her mouth, taking one last step forward as she stood right in front of the valkyrie. She answered her friend softly in a shaky voice, "Let's not tell Bo yet. Let's get Lauren first okay?"

Tamsin's world was brought back to life. She didn't think it was possible, but they somehow managed to get Kenzi back. A shockwave of emotions traveled through the valkyrie's body as she collapsed to the floor, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. Kenzi dropped to her knees and clutched the blonde's head in her hands, staring at the watery emeralds before her. The valkyrie rested her hands on Kenzi's cheeks for a split second then wrapped her arms tightly around the young woman, holding her like a lifeline. Her wails of happiness and joy sliced through the apartment, tears constantly flowed down both women's cheeks as the small brunette stroked Tamsin's blonde locks, gently rocking the valkyrie back and forth. They held their embrace for another five minutes as they relished this memorable moment.

"I missed you so much," the blonde whispered in Kenzi's ear, her voice strained and shaky.

"I missed you too Tam Tam," Kenzi said, her voice cracked.

Tamsin slowly tilted her head towards Kenzi, her bloodshot eyes staring into the frosty blues as the blonde stated in a jittery voice, tears still flowing down her cheeks, "You are too important to me Kenzi … You are the best friend I ever had. I will do everything I can to protect you … I will always be there for you when you need me … I can't lose you again. This … is my blood oath to you."

Kenzi pressed her trembling lips softly against the valkyrie's temple as she looked into her eyes and whispered, wiping the blonde's tears away, "Thank you so much Tamsin. That means the world to me."

Kenzi shifted her gaze to Dyson as she asked the shifter, "Can you help me pick her up D-man?"

"Sure," Dyson answered as he sauntered over, helping Tamsin to her feet.

"They told me you haven't been eating or sleeping lately," Kenzi questioned the valkyrie softly as Dyson guided the blonde to the couch. The goth girl sat next to Tamsin as she gently rubbed soothing circles on the blonde's back.

"Yeah," Tamsin whispered as she genuinely smiled for the first time in weeks. "I think I can finally sleep now, knowing that you're back with us."

Bo knelt in front of Tamsin as she placed her hands on the valkyrie's knees, quietly speaking to the blonde, "We're all going to spend the night here. Even though Kenzi's back, we're still worried about you. Tamsin … according to Lauren … you're borderline suicidal."

The blonde's bottom lip trembled as she looked at Kenzi, her eyes begging for forgiveness. Tears spilled from the valkyrie's eyes. The young woman cradled Tamsin's head as she whispered reassurances in the valkyrie's ear.

"I'm going to head back to my apartment and pick up some things," Lauren nervously said as she tried to lighten the mood. "Then I'll head out to the grocery store. I'll be back shortly."

"I'll go with you," Bo added as she looked at Lauren. "I need to swing by my place to pick up some extra change of clothes for Kenzi and I."

"I need to head back to the cop shop and finish up on a few things," the shifter said. "I'll be back as well."

Kenzi lifted her gaze from the valkyrie to Bo as she blurted out, "I'll stay here with Tamsin."

As the group left the apartment, Kenzi pulled Tamsin into her as they gently laid down on the couch, the valkyrie resting her head in the crook of the young woman's neck. The blonde's cries slowly subsided as she looked up into the azure eyes she desperately needed to see these past two weeks. Tamsin tenderly caressed Kenzi's face as she leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.

"Stay with me," Tamsin asked lovingly.

The young woman smiled at her friend as she played with the blonde's locks, quietly answering the valkyrie, "Always."

Tamsin finally felt at ease, knowing that Kenzi was alive again and safe in her arms. The valkyrie slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**This story was very difficult for me to write because of all the emotional parts. I would fall apart after writing each emotional piece. I somehow managed to get through it, but my box of tissues weren't happy though as I went through half of it in one sitting!**

**Thank you so much for all your support.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**You have no idea how much your reviews and encouragement mean to me. So I have to thank you all for giving me the motivation to continue. And I would also like to thank the musical artist Tina Cousins for her song, Live & Breathe, for giving me the inspiration to write this amazing story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

_The dark mass swung around as the back of its hand connected with Kenzi's face, sending the young woman flying over the bar room table. As she dropped to the floor, Kenzi clutched her cheek and winced in pain, scrambling to get back on her feet._

"_You're going to regret that," Tamsin dangerously growled as she lunged forward at the black mass, sword in tow. A dark blade manifested in its hand. It drew its weapon back, ready for combat against the valkyrie._

_The blonde swung her sword at its head as the dark creature ducked the attack. It quickly shot forward, swinging its weapon in a downward motion as it sliced the front of the valkyrie's shirt, drawing some blood._

"_Tamsin," Kenzi yelled. She had to think fast. She quickly looked around, trying to find something to attack the creature with. Dinner plates! Kenzi dashed behind the cart of plates and started flinging them at the dark mass. The creature dodged the first oncoming plate with ease, but the next three shattered on its head and chest as it bled from its gashes._

"_You will pay for that," the black mass grumbled, the voice low and demonic._

_It charged at the small brunette. Its dark blade was ready to strike. It spun around, swinging the weapon through the air. The creature was fast, but the young woman was faster as she ducked under the creature's attack, giving Kenzi the opportunity to sweep the dark mass to the ground. The young woman quickly rose to her feet and delivered a hefty stomp to its face, knocking it out cold. She ran to help the valkyrie up._

"_Are you all right," Kenzi asked the blonde as she tried to catch her breath._

"_I'm fine," the valkyrie replied as she hugged the small brunette. She stared at the unconscious foe. "Not bad Short Stack. Not bad at all."_

"_I wonder who taught me," the young woman smiled as she pulled back from the valkyrie. Kenzi reached up and kissed Tamsin deeply. The small brunette slowly snaked her hands up the blonde's back as she grasped one of the valkyrie's daggers from her belt. Heavy footsteps came rushing behind them, allowing the young woman to spin around and throw the weapon at the creature, impaling the dagger in its chest. It slumped to the floor, lying motionless._

"_Impressive," Tamsin said._

"_Thank you," Kenzi stated as she faced the blonde, smiling brightly. "I have a good teacher."_

"_Don't forget sexy," Tamsin whispered as she leaned in and cradled the small brunette's head in her hands, kissing her softly on the lips._

_Kenzi saw the blood-stained shirt as she ran her fingers slowly on the valkyrie's bare skin. The gash was big; it extended from under the collarbone to above her belly button, but it wasn't deep. The young woman looked into Tamsin's emeralds with worry._

"_I'll be fine," the valkyrie reassured the small brunette lovingly. "I've had worse. Come on babe. Let's go find the others."_

_They walked towards the exit. The creature quickly shot up and grabbed Kenzi, throwing her hard to the ground. Tamsin spun around to drive another dagger into the enemy, but the black mass connected its fist with the blonde's face, causing her to spin back around._

_Kenzi looked up at Tamsin just as the creature plunged the dark blade in her back, thrusting forward as it exited from her chest._

"_NO," Kenzi unleashed a blood-curdling scream.  
_

* * *

Bo and Lauren dropped the silverware when they heard the young woman's scream. They quickly ran into the living room to see Kenzi clenching her chest, breathing erratically and tears rolling down her cheeks. The succubus swiftly knelt next to Kenzi, gently shaking the small brunette.

"Kenzi," Bo said, her voice terrified. "Kenzi. Wake up baby. You're okay. It was just a dream."

The young woman's azure eyes flew open as she shook her head.

"No," the young woman exclaimed as she had a difficulty of swallowing and breathing. "It was something else. It felt like a dream … but it wasn't. It felt real. It felt real." Kenzi closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She could still remember the dream vividly. What was that dark creature we were fighting, the young woman thought to herself. Why was I kissing Tamsin? And why …

Kenzi quickly looked at Bo wide-eyed. "Tamsin," the small brunette whispered. She shifted her gaze to the valkyrie sleeping next to her. Tamsin was on her side facing the backrest of the couch, the blonde slightly shivering. The young woman gently placed her quivering hand on the valkyrie's shoulder as she slowly sat up, leaning the blonde back.

Kenzi whimpered as unshed tears formed in her eyes.

The young woman pulled Tamsin back forcibly as all three women saw the front of the blonde's shirt soaked in blood, the fabric sliced down the middle. Underneath was the same gash in the small brunette's dream. The look on Tamsin's face terrified Kenzi as the blonde's cheeks flowed with rivers of sadness.

"What the," the young woman blurted out, her voice shaky as a stream of tears flowed down her cheek. "This is some freaky Freddy Kruger shit!"

Kenzi ripped the shirt open to inspect the wound, causing the valkyrie to wince in pain a little. Lauren was still trying to figure out how this happened; not even five minutes ago she saw the two sleeping peacefully on the couch. Bo was with the doctor the entire time, helping in the kitchen while Dyson was still stuck at the cop shop.

"I'll be right back," the doctor said as she dashed to the bedroom to retrieve her medical supply bag.

The young woman diverted her attention to Bo. "This is impossible," Kenzi whispered; her voice cracked. The succubus looked into the small brunette's blue eyes with confusion, trying to ponder what Kenzi was saying.

"Impossible … Freddy Kruger," Bo softly stated as she gently wiped the tears away from her best friend's cheeks. "Kenzi, you're not making any sense. What happened?"

Before the small brunette answered, she felt a gentle hand on her lower back. The touch caused Kenzi's breath to hitch; her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. She twisted around to see the valkyrie staring up at her. A worried look etched on the blonde's face.

"What was that thing," she asked, her voice barely above a whisper and frightened.

"I don't know," Kenzi whispered as Lauren came rushing from the bedroom, her medical bag and a shirt for Tamsin in hand.

The young woman gently picked the blonde's head up as she leaned against the couch, laying Tamsin back down on her legs. Kenzi placed her left hand on the valkyrie's cheek while the other tangled her fingers in Tamsin's golden locks.

The doctor knelt in front of the two women as she assessed the damage. Lauren pulled out the antiseptic and bandages from her bag and began to cleanse the gaping wound. The valkyrie hissed at the stinging sensation.

"Tamsin," the small brunette said as she tried to get the blonde's attention. "when did this start?"

Lauren stared at the young woman. "What are you talking about," Lauren questioned.

"Doc," answered Kenzi. "I trust your medical diagnosis on a lot of things. I really do. However, this is one of those times I don't. Tamsin is not borderline suicidal. She's not like that."

"Kenzi, I know the signs when I see it. It's a clear case of …"

"It's something else Lauren. It was almost …"

The conversation came to a halt when all the women jumped at the sound of the front door flying open. Dyson charged in as he bared his fangs, ready to attack anything that got in his way. "I heard Kenzi scream as I was coming down the road," Dyson roared as the shifter's eyes trailed to the long gash on the blonde's body. "Tamsin! What the hell happened?"

"We're not completely sure," Bo said, trying to ease the tension in the room. "But Kenzi just had a bad dream. That's all."

The young woman grew frustrated at everyone's incompetence, implying that she didn't know what she was talking about. Kenzi exhaled a quick breath and blurted out; her voice slightly raised, "It wasn't a dream. I said it _felt_ like a dream. It was more like … a premonition."

"Wait a minute," Dyson quizzically looked at the small brunette. "Premonition? As in … looking into the future? Since when did you start …"

"I don't know," Kenzi answered. The young woman looked down at the valkyrie as she gently stroked the blonde's hair. The small brunette inquired, "Tamsin, when did this start happening?"

Tamsin bit her bottom lip, closing her eyes for a moment as she contemplated on saying anything in front of everyone. The blonde's only intention was to talk to Kenzi alone about her so-called dreams. They're getting worse, the valkyrie thought. What is going on with me? How did Kenzi experience the same dream I was having? Tamsin needed answers – and fast.

"That night it started," the valkyrie quietly blurted as she looked into the young woman's blue orbs, her voice rickety.

"The day Kenzi …" Lauren started as she finished bandaging up Tamsin's wound and handing the extra shirt over to the valkyrie.

Tamsin nodded as she slowly sat up, changing her torn shirt in the process. The valkyrie just stared at her hands for a few moments, battling her inner thoughts if she should say anything. Her bottom lip trembled as unshed tears began to form, her hands cupping her mouth to stifle the sobs. Kenzi moved close to the valkyrie, wrapping her arms around the blonde as the young woman tried to comfort her.

"Can you tell us what type of dreams you've had," Dyson asked in a comforting tone as he sat in the chair.

"I can't," Tamsin strained her voice.

Dyson reassured the valkyrie, "You know you can tell us anything. "

"I think I know why she can't talk about it," Kenzi states. "They're personal … about me, right?" The valkyrie acknowledged the young woman.

"How personal are we talking about," asked Bo.

Tamsin quickly gazed over to the succubus then back at Kenzi, staring deeply into those beautiful blues. The blonde muttered, "Some of these so-called dreams tend to … you know …"

Kenzi slightly blushed, knowing what the valkyrie was implying. The young woman's stomach turn, a feeling she couldn't quite place yet. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bo smile slyly.

"You mean … both of you," Bo started. "Doing the horizontal …" Kenzi and Tamsin quickly glared at the succubus, daring her not to finish that sentence. Bo held her hands up in defeat as she still smiled at the thought.

"Hey, there's no shame in that," Dyson smiled as well, earning himself an eye roll by Tamsin and Kenzi.

The doctor could not help herself as she chuckled lightly. Lauren asked, "What about the other … so-called dreams? "

The valkyrie stared down at her hands as she swallowed hard, her voice quivered, "They are demonic … too graphic and gory to talk about. They all involve with death in some way."

The pain Kenzi felt in her chest moments ago was excruciating. Having experienced it first hand scared the young woman to death.

"Look at me Tamsin," Kenzi assured as the valkyrie slowly lifted her gaze to the small brunette. The young woman tenderly wiped the blonde's tears away as she continued, "No one else is going to die on my watch … not even you."

"What," the succubus exclaimed in surprise. "Did Tamsin die in the dream?"

"Is it okay if I tell them," the young woman whispered to the blonde. Tamsin exhaled slowly as she nodded in approval.

Kenzi turned her focus on everyone as her voice trembled in fear, "This so-called dream that happened moments ago … Tamsin and I were fighting this dark thing. We couldn't make out what it was. We killed it, at least we thought we did. However, it rose up and …"

The small brunette bottom lip quivered as her eyes began to water. Tamsin slowly wrapped her arm around the young woman as she cradled Kenzi's head into the crook of her neck, whispering reassurances in her ear.

"What happened next," Dyson delicately asked.

"It killed me," Tamsin answered the shifter. "The same way Massimo killed Hale." Several tears escaped the small brunette's eyes as the blonde continued to comfort her.

Lauren jumped in, "I mean it's perfectly logical. Your mind is basically reliving that horrible memory, so it manifested …"

"You don't get it Lauren," Kenzi interrupted the good doctor as she quickly composed herself. "This wasn't a dream. I feel like it's going to happen … and soon. "

"Wait a minute," Bo said. "If Tamsin was the one that died in this so-called dream, then why were you clenching your chest in pain and not her? "

Kenzi responded, "For some reason, I felt Tamsin's pain. I can feel what she feels. "

"In any of the so-called dreams I've had where Kenzi dies," the valkyrie added. "I feel her pain as well."

The shifter quickly shot up from the chair as he strolled over to the window. He stared outside for a moment as he pondered the information. How could this be happening, Dyson thought to himself. From what I understand, this should only happen with a valkyrie and a living person, not one who just passed away. Is Tamsin's connection with …

"Dyson," Kenzi called from behind the shifter, trying to get his attention.

The shifter gradually turned and questioned Tamsin, "You said all of this started that night?" The valkyrie nodded. "Trick might have an idea of what is going on between the both of you."

Tamsin and Kenzi looked at each other with concern and worry, prompting Dyson to smile and chuckle, "Don't worry. It's nothing bad at all. It's good actually." Confusion washed over all the faces in the room as they mulled over what the shifter meant by that statement.

"As for the premonitions," Dyson continued. "We'll have to wait and see what Trick says. We'll go see him tomorrow morning. In the meantime, why don't we grab something to eat and relax? It's been a hectic two weeks."

"I couldn't agree more," agreed Bo.

An odor permeated the apartment. "Is something burning," Tamsin asked.

"Shit," yelled Lauren as she ran to the kitchen. "My roast!"

"I'll help you," Bo laughed, jogging after the doctor.

Tamsin and Kenzi couldn't help but smile at the lovebirds' antics. They gradually got up from the couch as the two women stretched and cracked their limbs from its slumber. Tamsin couldn't take her eyes off Kenzi as she continued to smile at her fondly. When the young woman finished, she noticed the valkyrie's demeanor. Before Kenzi could say anything, the blonde gently grabbed her hand and pulled the young woman slowly towards her.

"Come here," Tamsin whispered. Both women wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace as the blonde stroked the small brunette's hair. Dyson noticed their affection as he decided to give them some privacy by walking into the kitchen.

"We're good," Lauren's voice came booming from the kitchen. "I caught it in time."

"Dyson," yelled Bo. "Wait until we sit down and eat damn it! And did you wash your hands?"

Both girls laughed lightly as they slowly pulled away, still embraced in their hug. Tamsin looked deeply in the young woman's blue eyes as she tenderly caressed her cheek, her voice barely above a whisper, "I am so glad you are back."

Kenzi whispered, "Me too."

"I meant every word that I said Kenz. I have never met anyone like you in my many lifetimes. You mean the world to me. Plus, I want to thank you."

Kenzi had a puzzled look on her face, "For what?"

"For helping me through the rebirth process. For offering protection when I couldn't protect myself. And for opening up my heart. Thank you so much Kenz."

"Don't mention it Tam. You would have done the same for me."

"You know I would. Now, I want to pay you back for helping me."

"Tamsin, you don't have …"

The valkyrie placed her finger on the young woman's lips as she interrupted her, "But I do. Like I said, you have become an important part of my life. I will do everything I can to be there for you. I can't lose you again. So, in a couple of days, we begin."

"Begin what," the small brunette asked.

"How would you like to become a bad-ass warrior?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**To all the kind followers and amazing reviewers, I have four words for you: thank you so much. All of you give me the inspiration and push to continue with this story. Your ideas, comments and reviews are welcome.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Tamsin … Kenzi …" Bo yelled out to the living room. "Time to get your veg on!"

"This is so cool," exclaimed the young woman as she strolled into the kitchen with Tamsin closely following behind. "I can't wait!"

"I'm not going to lie to you," said Tamsin. "It's going to take hard work."

The young woman quickly turned to facing Tamsin as she stared directly in the blonde's emerald eyes, her voice ecstatic, "I don't care what it takes. I really want to do this. Thanks again Tam." Kenzi wrapped her arms around the valkyrie as the two women embraced in another hug.

"Don't mention it Kenz," assured Tamsin, giving the small brunette a quick peck on the cheek.

"What are you two talking about, if you don't mind me asking," questioned Dyson, taking a sip of his wine as everyone sat at the table.

Tamsin glanced at the group before setting her eyes on the small brunette. "Well," the blonde started. "I'm going to start training Kenzi. I don't want her to think that she is still weak and helpless." She shifts her gaze to Bo. "I would feel comfortable knowing that she is capable of defending herself … if we happen to not be there with her then."

Bo squinted her eyes a little at Kenzi. "I hope she didn't put you up to this Tamsin," the succubus blurted out as she finished serving a helping of mashed potatoes for herself. The small brunette rolled her eyes at Bo as she got upset at the succubus' statement. She continued, "I don't think it's such a good idea …"

Kenzi was about to say something when Tamsin held her hand up to prevent the small brunette from mentioning anything Bo might regret later. The blonde interrupted the succubus sincerely, "She didn't put me up to it Bo. This is my way of repaying her back for helping me. It's the least I can do for Kenzi." She turned towards the young woman, giving her a small wink. Kenzi smiled warmly at the valkyrie.

"You know Bo," Dyson added as he took a bite from his pot roast. "Tamsin's right. She's been a part of us for a while now. It wouldn't hurt if Kenzi learned some combat and defensive skills."

Bo clasped her hands together as she thought for a moment, staring intently into the eyes seated at the table. The succubus released a heartfelt sigh, gazing into the blonde's green hues, "Okay then. Only on one condition - don't force her to learn anything she doesn't want to learn."

"You have my word Bo," the valkyrie agreed, taking a drink from her wine glass.

"Yes," exclaimed the small brunette. "Look out fae world! Kenzi Neo-McLeod is going to kick some ass big time!" Tamsin couldn't help but chuckle at Kenzi's quip.

"Neo," Lauren questioned with raised eyebrows, smiling at the young woman.

"McLeod," laughed Dyson.

"So you want to learn slow-motion moves while decapitating fae creatures to gain his or her life essence," asked Tamsin as she took another sip of her wine, looking at the small brunette. "Okay, we can add that to the list of stuff I can teach you."

Kenzi almost choked on her food, trying to make sure she heard the valkyrie right. She quickly shifted her attention to Tamsin, her eyes wide in disbelief, "That's real? You can teach me that?"

The blonde couldn't help but smile slyly, covering her mouth with her hand as she slowly shook her head. Everyone smiled and chuckled at the small brunette's reaction as well. The young woman blushed brightly, lightly smacking the valkyrie's shoulder.

"Not funny valkyrie," Kenzi huffed as she smiled. "Got me all hyped up for nothing. I'll get you back when you least expect it."

"Sorry," Tamsin smirked. "I couldn't help myself."

The group continued to make small talk during their meal, laughing and enjoying themselves. The wind picked up, thrashing the tree tops wildly as a clap of thunder was heard, in the distance, a curtain of rain beat down on the window panes.

"_Tamsin …"_

It was dark.

Menacing.

Demonic.

Tamsin and Kenzi swallowed hard, slowly turning to look at each other, eyes wide with fear. "What … the hell was that," the small brunette whispered to the valkyrie, her voice quivered.

"I don't know," Tamsin whispered back; her body shivered.

The succubus noticed the sudden change in their attitude. The look on their faces piqued Bo's curiosity as she wondered what would make Tamsin and Kenzi act that way. "Is everything okay," the succubus asked.

Both women diverted their attention out to the living room, scanning through the darkness to find where the noise came from. "Uh … Tamsin and I thought we heard something," mumbled Kenzi.

"It's … probably nothing," the valkyrie muttered. "Most likely the wind." They turned their focus back to their meal, the constant sound of rain hitting the window as lightning flashed across the dark sky.

"_Kenzi …"_

It was loud, close and more terrifying than before. Tamsin grabbed her table knife as she hurriedly shot up from her seat, staring out into the darkness of the living room in fear. Kenzi rose from her chair, clinging to the valkyrie's shirt as she sought protection from the blonde. Whatever was out there frightened both women.

Kenzi's voice trembled as she diverted her gaze to the group, "Please tell me you all heard that?"

"We didn't hear anything," Dyson blurted out as he studied the blonde and young woman's actions.

A sense of despair and death crept up in Tamsin's soul, something that she never felt before in any of her lifetimes. Whatever they heard was something of pure evil, something not of this world. The valkyrie quickly glanced to everyone sitting at the table, her voice strained, "Something … is out there. Kenzi and I heard …"

From the corner of their eyes, Tamsin and Kenzi noticed a shadow swiftly dash across the window. The small brunette jumped as her arms grasped tightly around the valkyrie's waist. "Holy shit," the young woman yelped. "I just saw something move across the window!" Tamsin took a defensive stance in front of Kenzi, ready to do whatever was necessary to protect her human friend.

Bo was beginning to get annoyed at the valkyrie and small brunette's demeanor. All the succubus wanted to do was eat and have a good time with everyone as she tried to forget everything that had happened for the last few months. The whole Rainer prophecy … Kenzi sacrificing herself … everything. Bo aimed to start fresh, trying to rebuild her relationship with the young woman and the good doctor.

The succubus stood up, peering directly at the two women with an exhausted look on her face as she quietly pleaded, "Come on you guys. There is nothing out there. It was probably a bird that flew across the window. That's all. Let's just finish our …"

A deep, malevolent laugh penetrated the air in the apartment as the sound of heavy footsteps running, in the distance, froze everyone in place. Dyson and Lauren looked at each other in confusion as Bo quickly looked out into the living room, now quivering in fear. "What was that," the succubus demanded, her voice slightly raised.

Dyson got up from the table and stomped his way out of the kitchen, sniffing the air as he tried to pick up a scent. "I'm not picking up anything," the shifter softly stated.

"Whatever this is it's definitely not human," muttered Tamsin under her breath. "My gut is also telling me … it's likely not fae either." The entire group glanced to the valkyrie with an incredulous look.

"Not fae," Lauren asked. "How is that possible?"

Before the valkyrie could answer, all the lights in the apartment went out. Kenzi slightly jumped as she released another terrified yelp, resting her head into the blonde's back.

"Damn it Kenzi," the doctor whispered as the young woman startled her. "It's just the lights! Get a grip!"

"I'm sorry," the young woman softly said, her voice shaking in fear. "I just … it's like I'm in a horror movie. It's freaking me out."

"Kenzi … Lauren … wait here," Bo demanded as she walked to the living room.

As the valkyrie took a step towards the dark living room, the small brunette halted her movement, still holding tightly on to the blonde's waist. "Tamsin," the young woman begged, her voice shaky. Tamsin twisted in Kenzi's grip to look directly into her azure eyes as unshed tears began to form.

The small brunette continued, "Whatever this thing is it's after me. I'm really scared. I feel much safer if you're here with me."

"I'm scared too Kenz," the valkyrie's voice shivered. "Terrified really. However, Dyson and Bo need …"

"Please," the small brunette pleaded, her voice strained. The group turned their gaze towards the two women as a lone tear escaped from the corner of the young woman's eye. The blonde placed her hand on the small brunette's cheek, tenderly wiping away Kenzi's tear. The small brunette whispered as she stifled a sob, "I don't why, but … I feel there is something unusual about you and I … different about us. I'm so terrified of losing you for some reason."

"I can feel it too," Tamsin quietly agreed, closing her eyes as she rested her forehead against the young woman. The blonde opened her eyes, "How about I stand in the hallway where you can see me? That way when you call for me, I'll be right here by your side in a split second. I promise. Okay?"

Kenzi stared at the valkyrie's beautiful emeralds as the small brunette nodded in agreement, releasing her grasp on the blonde. Tamsin quickly disappeared into the darkness as she followed Bo and Dyson behind. The young woman leaned against the entry way as she gazed towards the hallway. Tamsin kept her promise.

"Kenzi," Lauren asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean about feeling something different between you and Tamsin?"

Kenzi sniffled as she answered the doctor, "It's really hard to describe doc."

Lauren continued to question the small brunette, "Does it have to do with your connection with Tamsin?"

"I think it does … in a way …" The sound of something banging against the kitchen wall made Lauren and Kenzi jump in surprise as they turned around to find the source of the noise.

"Shit," yelled the young woman, her voice shaken. "Tamsin?"

Silence.

"Tamsin …" Kenzi called again, this time softly. There was no answer. The small brunette slowly looked out to the living room to where the blonde was standing. Where the hell did she go, the young woman thought to herself. She promised she was going to stand in the hallway. As much as she didn't want to, Kenzi forced herself to walk out into the living room to search for the valkyrie.

"That's not a good idea Kenzi," whispered the doctor, her voice trembled. "Dyson told us to stay …"

The young woman quickly stared at Lauren as she softly spoke, "Tamsin promised me Lauren. I want to know where she went. And seriously? Out of all people to tell me, it's not a good idea …" Kenzi noticed that the doctor's eyes grew wide, her skin turning white as a sheet. Lauren brought a shaky hand up, pointing at something behind the small brunette.

Lauren's voice quivered in fright as she put her hand over her mouth, "Kenzi …"

A deep, low growl rumbled the apartment. The young woman started to shake uncontrollably as she slowly turned around. Standing before Kenzi was a large dark creature with long bony limbs, its eyes big and burning bright red. Its body shape was like Kenzi's, except its face mirrored that of Tamsin, but with long flowing hair that resembled the young woman's raven locks. Its body sat on lengthy, scrawny legs. The monster grinned widely, showcasing its razor-sharp teeth to the small brunette.

Kenzi fell to the ground in fright; a blood-curdling scream escaped her lips as she started crawling backwards frantically toward the front door. The creature slumped forward and slithered along the floor like a snake at the young woman. Lauren fell to her knees in terror as she planted firmly against the wall, her hands to her mouth.

"HELP," screamed Kenzi, streams of anguish flowing like a river down her cheeks. "TAMSIN! HELP ME!"

The small brunette pressed her back against the front door. The creature's face shot towards Kenzi as it rested a couple of inches away from the young woman. It's red orbs penetrated the small brunette's blue eyes, looking deeply into the depths of her soul.

"_Kenzi …"_

Its voice was penetrating and guttural, yet it varied between a hiss and a shrill.

Footsteps came running down the hall as it rounded the corner.

"Kenzi …" Tamsin called out. Bo, Dyson, Tamsin stopped dead in their tracks as they stared at the demonic creature in utter terror, their mouths dropped to the floor. The valkyrie discarded the knife in fear of risking Kenzi's life. The shifter took a step forward as the monster quickly glanced back at them, its eyes glowing brightly and a sinister grin plastered on its twisted face.

"_Not … another … step."_

It shot its hand inside Kenzi's chest as it squeezed her heart, causing the young woman to claw at the ground, gasping for her life. Tamsin dropped to the floor like a rock, clutching her chest as she cried out in pain, a small trail of tears rolled down her cheeks. Dyson and Bo knelt beside the valkyrie to try to help her. The creature shifted its gaze to Kenzi then back at Tamsin.

"_Interesting …"_ the creature rumbled as it quickly withdrew its hand from Kenzi's chest. The small brunette and the valkyrie gasped for air as they struggled to breathe, more tears dripping from their eyes.

"_You feel …"_ It pointed its finger at Tamsin and pointed its other finger at Kenzi. _"What she feels?"_

It twisted its gaze backward at the young woman, its eyes burning like a wildfire as the small brunette leaned back against the door in terror. The creature moved its face just mere centimeters away from Kenzi's face, unleashing a deep growl, causing her to press the left side of her face to the cold metal door as she continued to cry uncontrollably.

"_And you feel … what … the valkyrie feels,"_ the creature continued. _"That … is not … __**POSSIBLE!**__"_

Its husky yell rattled the windows and shook the walls, terrifying the small brunette as she trembled non-stop. Her eyes were barely open when she caught a glimpse of something bright and shiny on the underside of the end table, next to the front door. What is that, the young woman thought to herself. Is that a knife?

"_Your bond … with the valkyrie … should not … exist … after your sacrifice."_

The valkyrie stared at the young woman across from her. She noticed where Kenzi's focus was on. The dagger, the blonde thought. Tamsin had to distract the creature somehow. Still struggling to breathe, the valkyrie swallowed hard as her voice quivered, "She's been like a mother to me. She took care of …"

The creature didn't give the blonde a chance to finish as it quickly shot around, looking deep into her eyes, yelling at the top of its lungs, _"__**SILENCE!**__"_

Kenzi quietly unsheathed the dagger and hid it behind her back.

"_You … have grown frail … Tamsin … a valkyrie … falling in love … with a weak … human …"_

"She is not weak," yelled Tamsin.

"You stay away from Kenzi or else," the succubus blurted out; her voice quivered. Bo took the opportunity to reach for the knife the valkyrie dropped earlier. The creature's limb stretched out and smacked the weapon away. It grabbed the succubus by its neck, lifting her off the ground and slamming her against the wall. It used its other limb and grabbed Dyson's throat, shoving him hard into the linen closet behind him. The creature retracted its limbs back; a threatening smile appeared on its face.

"_You … are fools … for trying to take … me out … all of you … are no match … for me."_

"Please let us go," the small brunette pleaded; a constant flow of saltiness rolled down her cheeks as she continued to sob. It swiftly spun around to face Kenzi. She continued, "Just let us go. Let us go. Please."

It laughed maniacally; the apartment quaked.

"_Not__ … __going … to happen__ … __all of you … __broke … the rules …"_ The creature slowly drew its limb back as it extended its claws. Tamsin took notice as her eyes grew wide in terror. Shit, the valkyrie thought. It's going to kill her!

"_I'm here ... to make sure ... your death ... **STAYS PERMANENT!**"_

The limb quickly shot up above its head as it unleashed a demonic yell, ready to strike down on to the young woman.

"No," everyone yelled at once.

Kenzi screamed at the top of her lungs as she grabbed the knife behind her back, plunging the weapon straight into the creature's head, dead center between the eyes. It reeled backward in pain as it unleashed an unearthly cry, grasping on to the dagger with one of its limbs. The small brunette shot up from the floor and started to run toward her friends. The creature used its other limb and violently shoved Kenzi, sending her back to the ground hard. She frantically crawled towards Tamsin as Bo and Dyson did the same, ready to protect their human friend by any means necessary. As the valkyrie tightly held on to Kenzi, the succubus and the shifter took a defensive stance on either side of the two women.

The monster withdrew the knife from its head and threw it to the ground. It glared deeply into the small brunette's eyes, its face contorted in pain.

"_Stupid … move … little girl."_

Its glowing red eyes gradually shifted to the doctor; the creature's mouth grinned viciously.

"_Lauren …"_

"No," screamed Bo as she scrambled to her feet.

The doctor rose to her feet and sprinted in to the kitchen. The creature lunged at Lauren as it released a guttural battle cry. Just as it crossed the threshold, the lights in the apartment came back on. The monster shrieked in pain as it disappeared in a puff of smoke. The doctor drew in a shaky breath as she stood up, trying to calm herself down. Bo ran up to her and hugged Lauren firmly, gently caressing her blonde locks.

"Are you all right," the succubus asked, her voice unsettled.

The doctor answered, her eyes formed unshed tears, "No I'm not. I'm scared shitless right now! What was that thing?"

"I don't know," Bo said.

Tamsin cradled Kenzi's head into the crook of her neck, stroking her black mane as she gently rocked the young woman back and forth.

"You promised me Tamsin," the small brunette strained, her sobs wracking her body.

The blonde shut her emerald hues for a split second, a lone tear escaped from her eye. She asked the young woman for forgiveness, "I know. I'm sorry Kenzi. I am so sorry." Kenzi accepted her apology as she tightened her hold on the valkyrie.

The shifter had never been more terrified in his life; he was visibly shaking. Dyson reached for his phone, dialing Trick's number as he tried to make sense of what just happened. Tamsin was right, the shifter was thinking. This thing is not fae!

As the phone on the other end started ringing, he called to the valkyrie, his voice trembled, "Tamsin, pack as much as you can!"

Bo and Lauren heard the uneasiness in Dyson's voice as they walked to the living room. This was the first time they saw their friend act like this. It scared them to the death. "What's the matter," the succubus softly asked.

Dyson answered the succubus, "Whatever that thing is it's going to come back. We need to leave now!" Trick answered the phone.

"Trick, we have a serious problem," the shifter said, his voice still laced in fear.

"Dyson," the blood king heard how scared his friend was. "You sound terrified! What happened?"

"We're leaving Tamsin's place now. We're heading over to Lauren's place, the clubhouse then mine to pick up some things. As soon as we get to the Dal, we need you to invoke sanctuary immediately."

Trick became frantic, "What's going on?"

"We'll talk more when we arrive there. We're leaving now."

"Dyson …"

The shifter ended the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. Once again, thank you all for your reviews and comments. Just to let everyone know, this chapter is a bit longer than the earlier chapters. But it's well worth the wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ****4**

_Tamsin quickly looked up to see Kenzi waltzing back with two drinks in her hand._

"_Pomegranate Martini babe," the valkyrie asked while she raised an eyebrow, smiling as the small brunette handed her the drink._

"_A sweet drink for my sweet baby," the young woman said lovingly. "It's also a great way to get this night started." Before the blonde could take a sip, Kenzi leaned in and kissed Tamsin softly. She looked into the valkyrie's beautiful green hues as she whispered, "Thank you so much for all this Tamsin."_

"_Anything for my girl," the blonde whispered back, tenderly cradling the small brunette's cheek as she kissed her gently._

_As Kenzi took a sip of her martini, she noticed her napkin draped over the plate. "Why is my napkin over the plate baby," the young woman questioned the valkyrie, gazing at her in confusion. Tamsin smiled brightly at her girlfriend while the small brunette slowly peeled the fabric away to show a small present underneath._

"_Tamsin …" Kenzi sighed warmly, bringing her hand to her chest. "You didn't have to get me anything." The valkyrie continued to smile at the young woman, gently grabbing her hand and kissing it tenderly._

_The small brunette pressed on as she smiled slyly, "Want to give me a small hint at what it is?"_

"_Let's just say I got it from one of the stores we shopped at yesterday," Tamsin lightly chuckled._

_Kenzi slowly unwrapped the gift, revealing a small black jewelry box. The young woman gasped as she quickly gazed at the blonde, raising a hand to her mouth. Her voice shivered in anticipation, "Tamsin … please tell me this isn't that valkyrie necklace we saw at the jewelry store? I did mention it would look great on me, but it was also expensive. You didn't have to." The valkyrie still smiled at the small brunette sitting across from her._

"_Before I open it," Kenzi said as she looked down for a quick second, clearing her throat. "There's something I want to tell you." She tenderly grabbed the blonde's hands into hers as she continued, "These past three months have been so amazing. The time I get to spend with you means so much to me. I feel like you are here so we can explore through life together and have every moment be stuck in our memories._

"_Your kisses make my entire day the best day it will ever be. Only true couples figure out life together and stay with each other even if they run into a rough patch. Whether you're smiling, laughing, sad or mad … I am always going to love you Tamsin, for as long as you let me."_

_The small brunette moved forward, taking the valkyrie's head into her hands as Kenzi kissed her passionately. Oxygen became an issue as the two slowly parted. Tamsin stared directly into Kenzi's blue eyes as she whispered, "I will always let you Kenz. I love you so much." The blonde kissed her softly once again. Several patrons started to glance their way as they noticed the beautiful couple's interactions._

"_Go ahead," the valkyrie said. "Open your birthday present."_

_Kenzi gradually opened the jewelry box. She gasped loudly, quickly darting her eyes to the blonde as her lip quivered, her body slightly shuddered. Unshed tears began to form in her eyes as the young woman managed to speak, her voice strained, "It's a ring."_

_Inside the box was an engagement ring, tiny diamonds encrusted around the gold band, and in the center was a diamond heart over a pair of gold valkyrie wings. The small brunette brought her hand to her mouth, stifling a sob. Most of the people in the restaurant began to witness what was taking place as the noise of chatter and music slowly died down, their attention focusing on the gorgeous couple._

"_Kenzi …" the valkyrie said, tenderly grabbing the young woman's left hand into hers as she stared deeply into the small brunette's azure eyes. The blonde continued, "You are my other half. Without you, I'm the dance without the song. The heart without the soul. The words without the book. You mean so much to me. There aren't enough words to explain how much I care about you, and how much I need you in my life."_

_A trail of saltiness rolled down Kenzi's cheeks as Tamsin pressed on, her voice trembled, "You are not just my best friend. You are not just my listener. And not only do I love you for being so special to me … but I am so in love with you. You and you alone. You bring me so much joy and happiness in my life. Everything about you fits so perfectly in my heart – the image of my perfect love."_

_The valkyrie picked the ring up and hovered it in front of the small brunette's left ring finger. The blonde swallowed hard, "I want to share my last lifetime with you. Kenzi … will you marry me?"_

_The young woman quickly fanned her face, taking deep breaths as she noticed everyone was staring at them. She shut her eyes for a moment, a wide smile slowly appeared on her face while placing her hand on her chest, trying to control her breathing._

_Kenzi answered her girlfriend as she quickly nodded, opening her eyes to meet the beautiful emeralds in front of her, "Tamsin … yes! Yes I will marry you!"_

_A round of applause and cheers spread throughout the restaurant as the valkyrie placed the ring on the young woman's finger. The blonde embraced her fiancée tightly, kissing the small brunette passionately._

* * *

"Kenzi … wake up honey."

The small brunette slowly opened her eyelids, quickly scanning her surroundings. Her vision was slightly blurred as she noticed Dyson, Trick and Lauren standing around the room with Bo kneeling beside her. Kenzi sniffled, speaking with a husky voice, "Where are we?"

"We're in Trick's study," Bo answered the young woman. "You fell asleep in Tamsin's arms just before we left her place."

"How long was I out?"

"No more than a couple of hours."

Kenzi sat up, rubbing her face to clear any remaining sleep she may have. She felt fresh tears on her cheeks. "Was I crying in my sleep?," the small brunette asked.

The succubus took a deep breath and softly answered her best friend, "Yeah, you were. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kenzi shook her head, darting her eyes around the room. Where did she go, she said to herself. "Where's Tamsin," the young woman mumbled.

"She went upstairs a few minutes ago," Dyson replied. "She'll be right back."

For some reason, the young woman began to feel uneasy, gradually turning her gaze up the stairs for a moment. Why do I suddenly feel so nervous, Kenzi thought. Did something happen to Tamsin? Her breathing became erratic, placing her hands on her forehead as she slowly rocked back and forth. Letting her emotions get the best of her, Kenzi's bottom lip quivered and shut her eyes, softly wrapping her arms around herself to calm her nerves.

"Kenzi …" the doctor quietly asked. She took a couple of steps toward the small brunette before Trick held his hand out, gently stopping Lauren in her tracks.

"Wait," he softly told Lauren. "Kenzi, what's the matter?"

The young woman stared deeply into Trick's eyes, wincing in pain, "Why am I hurting? I feel like I want to yell at you, for some reason. I feel scared … lonely …" She quickly grabbed her stomach as tiny sobs escaped from her lips, causing the small brunette to lay on her side for comfort.

Bo quickly sat next to her best friend, gently rubbing her back as she delicately asked, "Kenzi? Is it because of Hale you're feeling like this?"

"No," Kenzi moaned, drawing in a quivering breath. "It feels like someone is stabbing me in the stomach right …" She clenched her stomach again before she could finish her statement, releasing a high-pitched painful yelp.

Bo held the young woman in place, preventing her best friend from falling off the couch. She quickly glanced at Trick with fear in her eyes, questioning the Blood King in a shaky voice, "What's happening to her Trick?" Before he could answer, the sound of footsteps grabbed everyone's attention, shifting their gaze towards the stairs. Bo swiftly stood up.

The valkyrie finished tying her hair up as she moved off the last step, quickly blurting out, "What is going on?"

Despite the pain the small brunette was in, she quietly strained her trembling voice; tears continued to flow down her cheeks, "Tamsin?"

Seeing her human friend in a vulnerable state broke the blonde's heart. Tamsin dashed to Kenzi's side and plopped next to her, allowing the young woman to crawl into the valkyrie's lap. She dug her face into the crook of the blonde's neck. She wrapped her arms around Tamsin's midriff, looking for the safety and security she needed from the valkyrie. The blonde slowly began to rock Kenzi back and forth as she gently ran her fingers through the young woman's raven locks.

"Shh," the valkyrie whispered. "It's all right. I'm here." The small brunette's sobs start to ease up.

"Tamsin, how are you feeling," Trick inquired, clearing his throat.

"I was feeling a little uneasy and nervous when I was upstairs," Tamsin acknowledged. "Now, for some reason, I'm feeling … better. I feel happy." As the valkyrie shifted her emerald eyes down to the young woman, Kenzi slowly lifted her head and leaned her right cheek against the blonde's. They both shut their eyes, reveling in the warmth and closeness of each other for a moment.

"Loved," she whispered softly into Tamsin's ear; the valkyrie sighed quietly. The young woman's breath sent shivers down the blonde's spine. Kenzi pulled back and gazed deeply into the beautiful emerald orbs as the blonde softly caressed her cheek. Tamsin wiped the young woman's tears away, offering the small brunette a warm smile.

Bo saw the little interaction between the blonde and her best friend. She didn't know why but the succubus started to feel apprehensive about the two women in front of her. Bo was fidgeting her fingers as she continued to wonder why it bothered her so much. Lauren and Dyson took notice of Bo's demeanor, watching carefully at the succubus' next move. "So what's the diagnosis Trick," Bo demanded.

"There is actually nothing wrong with them," the Blood King answered. Trick strolled over to a desk filled with stacks of literature, and paper sprawled all over the place. He picked up one of the books and handed it to Bo, pointing to a section on a page it was open to. He continued, "They're bonded to one another."

Bo glared at Trick, slightly raising her voice, "What? As in marriage?"

"Not in that sense," the Blood King rolled his eyes at his granddaughter. "Being bonded is one of the greatest rewards for a valkyrie. A valkyrie originally serves Odin or Freyja. In this case, Tamsin was one of Odin's most prized warriors since she delivered souls to him in Valhalla."

"Wait," the shifter interrupted. "What do you mean 'was'?"

Trick turned to facing Dyson as he pressed on, "Once a valkyrie bonds with their warrior, they are no longer a servant to Odin or Freyja. They protect and serve the one they're bonded to." He shifted his focus back to the blonde and the young woman on the couch. "Because of the bond, you share an emotional connection with each other. You feel what the other one feels, both physically and emotionally. You also hurt when you're far away from each other for too long."

"So what you're saying is that Kenzi is feeling Tamsin's pain now," Lauren said.

"If so, it's my torment and misery she is feeling," Tamsin affirmed softly as she hung her head in shame. "It's things I've done and endured over the centuries. I delivered nothing but pain, suffering and death to thousands in battle. I regret everything I've done to this day."

The small brunette rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder. She whispered to the valkyrie. "As long as you're there for me, we'll get through this Tamsin." The blonde genuinely smiled as she ran her fingers through her friend's black locks, allowing Kenzi to smile with content.

Bo couldn't help but notice how Kenzi was acting towards the valkyrie. What the hell is she doing, the succubus said to herself. Is she flirting with Tamsin? Why? The more she thought about it, the more agitated she became. Bo quickly stared at the book in her hand, trying to wipe away the thoughts that crossed her mind.

"Do we know if it was Kenzi that triggered the bond," mentioned Tamsin, not taking her eyes off the young woman in her arms.

"Quite possibly," he said. "During a valkyrie's training in Valhalla, their emotions are completely wiped. Showing any sign of them is a weakness for you. Kenzi opened your heart during your rebirth process."

"Since Kenzi sacrificed herself," Bo added. "Shouldn't the bond be broken then?"

The Blood King pressed on, "Technically yes. Once the bond's severed, the valkyrie reverts back to their original state. It's like having amnesia. They immediately forget about their warrior and the bond completely, becoming devoid of all feelings instantaneously."

Tamsin stared at Trick in confusion. She softly asked, "How was I able to remember everything about Kenzi then?"

The succubus found the answer to the valkyrie's question, reading from the book with hesitation in her voice, "It's written; a valkyrie's bond will detach if their warrior dies in battle, reverting back to their post-training state. However, if the bond's established during their last life, it becomes the strongest. If one dies their journey will end to paradise; the bond between both will still linger within the other."

Kenzi quickly darted her blue eyes to Tamsin, whispering in fear, "Wait a minute … you're on your last life?" The blonde couldn't help but stare at the woman with sadness in her eyes. The small brunette's bottom lip quivered; a trail of saltiness rolled down her cheeks as her voice trembled, "Tamsin …"

The valkyrie embraced Kenzi in a hug while running her fingers through the young woman's dark strands. She whispered, "Shh. I'm not planning on leaving here anytime soon. You hear me? For as long as you are here with us, I will always be there for you Kenz. I promise you."

"There's more," the succubus added. Everyone gawked at Bo with raised eyebrows. "The bond will become special if two specific acts take place: the bond's established during the valkyrie's last life and …"

There was a long pause. The succubus peered at the two women on the couch, scowling at them in pure hatred. She quickly shoved the book into Dyson's hands as Bo stomped toward the stairs. "Excuse me," was all she managed to say, making her way up to the bar area. Everyone stared at each other in confusion.

"What was that about," Tamsin demanded.

"I don't know," the worry in Trick's voice didn't help the uneasiness in the room. "I'll go check."

Dyson continued to read from the book, "The bond's established during the valkyrie's last life and … unconditional love is given to one another by choice. The bond will then become unbreakable from any element, action and effect. Once their declaration of love's made, when one dies, the other shall take their last journey with each other to Valhalla where they will spend with one another for eternity."

Kenzi looked at Tamsin. The valkyrie didn't want to meet her eyes; she could tell the blonde was nervous, for some reason. Scared. She lightly placed her finger under the valkyrie's chin, slowly tilting her head towards her. Staring into those emerald hues caused a butterfly rash to her stomach. She didn't know when or how it happened, but Tamsin managed to have a special place in Kenzi's heart from the beginning.

"Let's give them some privacy," Lauren told the shifter, gently placing the book on the desk beside them. Dyson agreed as he followed after the doctor up the stairs.

The young woman cradled the blonde's cheek in her hand, her touch sending sparks throughout the valkyrie's body. As she closed her eyes, Tamsin gently placed her hand on Kenzi's, lightly rubbing soothing circles with her thumb. She rested her forehead against the valkyrie's.

"I always thought there was time," the blonde's voice quivered. "I had to tell you how I felt. However, you were with Hale, and I didn't want to complicate things between the two of you." Tamsin opened her eyes as a lone tear escaped; her voice was tight, "So I kept it hidden from you … I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship Kenz."

"When," the small brunette quietly asked.

The valkyrie swallowed hard; her bottom lip trembled, "The day we rescued you from the Kitsune." Kenzi slowly pulled away with wide eyes, holding the blonde's head in both her hands. The dams burst open as Tamsin began to sob uncontrollably. The sound of pounding footsteps came running down the stairs, echoing throughout the room. Even though she didn't see them, she sensed her friends were hiding in the entryway.

Why didn't she tell me, the young woman thought. When I look in her eyes now, there is nothing but love for me. It's indescribable to tell you the truth. Every time she looks at me, my body heats up. Ever since I came back, my stomach has done weird flips when I look at her. I can't control it, for some reason. My heart is beating so fast I feel it's going to burst out of my chest. Lately, her touch gives me goose bumps. I do care a lot about her, more than I possibly could. I feel so warm and safe when I'm in her arms. I also trust her a lot more than Bo. I feel like I can talk to her about anything. I honestly don't know what I would do if she wasn't here with me. She is my world … my everything. Wait a minute. Am I falling for Tamsin?

Tamsin's cries nudged Kenzi out of her thoughts, her voice continuing to strain after each word. "On that day, when Bo told me how special you were, it really touched me. Whenever I saw you every day, the harder I was falling for you. You are strong, smart, funny and have a big heart. However, I never had the courage to tell you. And I was so terrified when I lost you two weeks ago! Not only did my world come crashing down, but half of my heart was gone! It really tore me up! You're my world Kenz! My everything! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Kenzie was awestruck at the valkyrie's confession. Unshed tears began to form in the small brunette's eyes, causing her body to quiver. She sobbed softly, "Tamsin … look at me. Look at me. Please Tam Tam … please sweetie … baby, look at me …"

Shit, the small brunette yelled in her mind. I'm freaking out! I don't know what to do! Seeing her like this is breaking my heart. Damn it! **What do I do**?! Shit! She's hyperventilating! I need to do something! Fast!

Not thinking twice, Kenzi crashed her lips firmly on Tamsin's. It took the valkyrie by surprise, but after a moment, she easily reciprocated. It was soft and supple. The small brunette deepened the kiss, running her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip. Tamsin easily granted Kenzi access as she slipped her tongue inside, igniting a fiery explosion between the two women. The young woman felt pure love and passion radiating from the valkyrie as they continued to kiss deeply, moaning in pleasure. When oxygen became an issue, the small brunette slowly parted, resting her forehead on Tamsin's as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry Tamsin," Kenzi softly apologized, wiping the tears off from the blonde's cheeks. "I had to do something. It looked like you were about to have a heart attack. I didn't want to lose you." She leaned in and pecked the valkyrie's lips.

"Don't be sorry," Tamsin sniffled, genuinely smiling at the beautiful human. "I would have done the same thing if the roles reversed." She planted a soft kiss on the young woman's lips. The valkyrie got lost gazing into the blue orbs in front of her. Someone cleared their throat, breaking Tamsin out of her trance.

They both turned their heads towards the entryway as they saw Bo, Dyson, Lauren and Trick walk into the room. The valkyrie buried her head in the crook of Kenzi's neck, hiding her flushed face. The young woman couldn't help but giggle at how embarrassed Tamsin was.

"Have you been able to figure out what this so-called creature is doing here," the small brunette asked.

The Blood King answered Kenzi, "I went as far back as I could. Tamsin was right - there have been no recorded instances of retrieving someone from the dead. In theory, if it were to succeed, the person will display many benefits from their so-called resurrection. They will also carry a heavy burden with them until their death."

"What benefits, " the young woman asked.

"From what I've read, retrieving someone from the dead is like a near-death experience in a way, but it's not. There have been many countless reports throughout the years of humans gaining extra sensory abilities due to a near-death experience. It can range from talking with spirits to clairvoyance. You somehow gained the ability to see the future."

"You mean I'm a living, breathing Nostradamus," the small brunette exclaimed.

Trick pressed on, "Exactly. Furthermore, since you're bonded with Tamsin, she will experience it as well. That's how you're able to experience identical dreams. Plus, any illnesses, diseases and scars that were present during said person's life will be gone. Again, this is only in theory."

Kenzi quickly stood up as she lifted her shirt slowly, pulling her pants slightly below her right hip at the same time. What the hell, she thought. It's gone!

"Lauren," the small brunette called for the doctor. "The scar on my hip is gone." Lauren quickly walked up next to Kenzi to check. The doctor couldn't believe it herself; there were no visible markings of a scar on the young woman's skin.

Tamsin interrupted the brief silence, "What about Kenzi's so-called heavy burden?"

"Not only is it Kenzi's burden," Trick answered the valkyrie. "However, it's your burden too. From what Dyson told me about this dark creature, it was neither human nor fae. It only leaves one other solution."

Kenzi slowly sat down on the couch next to Tamsin, her eyes wide as saucers. "Why do I get the feeling that what you're going to say next is very bad," she said in a monotone voice.

Trick hesitated for a moment before continuing, "The energy from the portal was more powerful than I thought. This creature manifested from deep within the subconscious of both your minds. It is the product of your deepest, darkest secrets and fears. So to answer your question … it's very bad. I need to continue searching for answers on what this entity actually is." Silence filled the air for a few moments.

"Can we can get rid of it," the shifter asked. "Or kill it for that matter?"

The Blood King looked at everyone with a worried look before answering, "As far as I can tell … no."

The young woman and the valkyrie stared at each other, their faces plastered with fear. "We're so screwed," they said at the same time.


End file.
